Fraunboldt
Fraunboldt '(フラーンボルト, ''Furaanboruto) also known as '''"Faurnboldt the Phantom", is a Togabito from Hell recruited by Los Pecadores to be a part of Damnato, a special task force aside from the Nueva Espada whose main mission is to wreak havoc wherever their commanders wish. While the organization has no leadership structure, Fraunboldt appears to hold a great deal of authority over the Damnato, being one of its unofficial leaders alongside Gildrum. Gildrum views Fraunboldt as his second-in-command, ensuring that the other Damnato follow orders passed down by Los Pecadores. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Fraunboldt has a rather ghastly appearance with pale white skin and a tall lanky figure. Most of his face has pronounced features with shallow cheeks and a pronounced brow. While mostly human looking, he has certain facial features that make him resemble a vampire: he has noticeably sharper fangs, the irises of his eyes yellow and the sclera green, and his ears are pointy. He does not have any hair on his body, his head completely bald and eyebrows missing. His Catenam is located around his wrists, chained to what appear like shackles. His attire consists mainly of a ragged black jacket with the sleeves torn at the elbows and matching black pants torn at the shins. He does not wear any shoes or gloves, revealing his fingers and toes have claw-like extensions which he can use as weapons to attack with. Fraunboldt's chest and arms are wrapped in white bandages, remnants of his uniform when he first became an inhabitant of Hell. When traveling to the Human World, he wears the Damnato's uniform: black cloth covering the entire body that hangs loosely and raggedly at the ends over white boots. He also wears white gloves and a white and grey mask to complete the outfit. Personality Although regarded as one of the stronger Damnato, Fraunboldt is quiet and taciturn. He does not speak very much, and usually when he does they are short responses. He is not one for idle conversation, nor does he share any sense of humor. In fact, his only expression is that of a serious one. He does show value in the Damnato and seems to respect Los Pecadores, as he follows their orders without question. When his comrades appear injured or defeated, there are moments of concern that flash on his face. This means that while cold outwardly, he does see the other Togabito as brothers in arms. He also greatly respects Gildrum, the unofficial leader of Damnato, and the two can be regularly seen together, conducting business with Los Pecadores and sharing the responsibility of leading the group. Fraunboldt's cold personality matches his cold skin and appears very confident in his abilities. When engaging in combat, he's focused and always in control of his emotions. He displays a cold-blooded nature and is unhesitant in killing his enemies. While he appears to kill without quesiton, Fraunboldt does not actively engage in such psychopathic tendencies. Instead, he can be classified as a sociopath, one who does display emotion or moral concious in the actions he takes, and instead feels disconnected from humanity. This makes him a very efficient killer who can focus his attention to the tasks at hand. He also does not react to pain or discomfort, further enhancing his frightening visage. History It is unknown what Fraunboldt's life was like as a Human, but he was known to be an apathetic killer wanted for countless deaths. This is what brought him down into Hell where he would spend all eternity. After an unknown period of time trapped there, he was eventually recruited with other Togabito by Los Pecadores to form the Damnato. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Physical Attributes: Even for a Togabito, Fraunboldt possesses above average levels of physical strength, including enhanced strength, speed and durability. While appearing lanky, his strength is known to be quite impressive, able to throw full grown individuals through the air and cause their bodies to crash against a surface. He can physically overpower someone of lieutenant rank, and combined with his fighting ability, can make short work of several seated officers. In terms of speed, he can quickly grab their attacks and swing them around as if rag dolls. Even without using his Phantom Bringer, Fraunboldt can move fast enough to match lieutenant level Shinigami using Shunpo and overtake them in some instances. This level of speed also attributes to heightened reflexes, able to fend off up to three individuals with his bare hands alone. His pale skin also seems to be far denser, able to withstand physical punishment much more efficiently. He's even been observed blocking a bladed attack with his forearm without showing signs of injury. This allows him to fight against armed enemies without fear and bat away their attacks without worry. *'Enhanced Agility:' Fraunboldt's fighting style is very animalistic, taking advantage of his clawed hands and feet, and as such, fights up close. While his speed and strength are a sight to behold, his agility is truly remarkable where he can perform complex and sometimes unorthodox acrobatic feats to overwhelm a target and position himself in more advantageous spots against his enemies. With his speed, Fraunboldt can evade a series of attacks without being struck, using his agility to fluidly weave between each one and gain ground against his opponents before striking them down with his own attacks. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Fraunboldt's level of endurance is supernatural. He can be struck by physical attacks or bladed weapons and show no signs of pain or discomfort. This allows him to push himself well beyond what was imaginable and continue fighting while not tiring. This means that his body processes fatigue much more efficiently than most, and can sustain prolonged fighting for extended periods of time before it takes effect. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Fraunboldt possesses the greatest skill in unarmed combat among the Damnato, with his skill in fighting second to none. He combines all of his other attributes into an animalistic and physical fighting style that makes use of his clawed hands and feet to inflict grievous damage. His skill is enough to take on multiple opponents at one time and still able to fend them off barehanded. He also combines his agility to evade incoming attacks and strike from multiple angles, such as leaping over an opponent and striking from behind while still in mid air. With his claws, he often employs sweeping motions with both to rend his opponents or rake them across their skin. He's also shown some ability in grappling, such as catching an incoming attack and hurling an opponent through the air. Though his grappling techniques appear less refined and relies more so on his strength then skill. He's equally strong with both hand and kicking techniques, blending both forms seamlessly in battle. Ostium (魂炎通路 (オースチアム), Ousutiamu; Latin for "Mouth"; Japanese for "Soul Flame Passage") When traveling to and from Hell, a Damnato is able to access a temporary doorway known as an Ostium. To summon the doorway, a Damnato draws a straight line in the air with their finger, a thin trail of blue fire following its movement. Once its reached its maximum width, the line extends height wise to create an eye shaped opening lined in blue flames while the inside is entirely red. From that point, they are able to step through the flames to either appear in Hell or in the Human World. Typically, an Ostium can only allow a few individuals through at a time, but stronger Damnato are able to extend its size to allow for more. High Spiritual Pressure: Among the Damnato, Fraunboldt and Gildrum possess the highest levels of spiritual power, placing him above lieutenant level and closer to captain. This means that he's a very strong combatant, requiring either a combined effort from seated officers or a captain level opponent to give it their all to defeat him. With his higher than average spiritual pressure, Fraunboldt can use this as a defense by projecting an aura around him to soften attacks as they hit them, or increase his own physical attributes to higher levels. Primary Skill Phantom Bringer (パントム ブリンジャー, Pantomu Burinjaa) Fraunboldt's ability stems in the form of creating white and blue energy replicas of himself to attack with or to use as a means of teleportation, thereby increasing his speed to even greater levels. From a standing position, Fraunboldt can create these replicas from thin air and at any location he can visibly see to attack his opponents. This means that his constructs are, in fact, physical and can strike an opponent with enough force to knock them back. He can only create one replica at a time for a single action, but can produce them quickly after one another to continue a barrage of attacks. Through timing and planning, Faurnboldt can create these replicas in quick succession, giving the illusion that multiple are appearing at once and to disorient his foes. He can also finely control the location they are appearing in as to circle an individual opponent or around an entire group. *'Teleporation:' Another ability of Phantom Bringer is that Fraunboldt can switch places with any of the replicas he creates, allowing him to teleport instantly to their position. As a tactic, Fraunboldt will often send a replica to attack, lowering an opponent's defense, and then immediately teleport to their location for a followup. This allows him to continuously confuse his opponents by using this strategy repeatedly or often stalling on the teleportation to make his opponents believe that he's going to switch and then attack from his original position. Fraunboldt has also shown some the ability to use Phantom Bringer defensively by turning into energy the moment before an opponent's attack makes contact and reappearing in a different location.